A Tale of Two Mewtwos
by Lingua Dii
Summary: Mewtwo and Mewthree are returning home to stop its impending destruction. Sequel of "Two Is Better". Rated T for language.
1. Prologue

As Mewtwo was dragged away by self-entitled Mewthree, its mind began to wander.

" _Why... Why am I always being dragged into battles I want no part of? Why am I constantly being pitted against my fellow Pokémon? First, it was Mew and the... 'natural-born' Pokémon. Then those idiots who dared disturb my new home – hell, my_ _first_ _ **real**_ _home –_ _with my clone brethren. Now my own 'biological' brother is taking me back... back 'home', as he put it. To fight in yet another war between humans and Pokémon. I just don't understand... why..._ "

Mewthree sensed its sibling's confusion and reluctance to help it, in spite of its apparent lack of resistance toward its own kidnapping, and decided to try to help it.

"Brother, I can feel you're... tense."  
"It's not like I was trying to hide it."  
"Please, listen to me. Together, with our other brothers, we can stop this war. Stop **all** wars. Forever. Other beings age and die. We do not."  
"Rule the world? Is that what you're saying?"  
"Not rule... We have no right to rule over what Arceus created. Just... advise."  
"And when the humans don't listen to our advice and start yet another war? What then? Should we step in and enforce our will? If we have no right to rule, why should we interfere in this war? By your logic, we would be no better than them."  
"We wouldn't be imposing our will; merely defending the helpless. Brother, we have the power to stop this – **all** of this. We would not be worthy of this power if we did not use it for the right reasons."

Mewtwo silently processed what its sibling was telling it, prompting it to point something out.

"Besides... You wanted to come home. You could have fought back. You spent weeks on that planet. You had recovered by the time those two Pokémon attacked you. Yet... you wanted them to kill you. When I arrived, it was just the excuse you needed to leave. You weren't knocked out by my attack. I barely hit you. You wanted to leave."  
"That's not..."  
"Please, look at what's happening on our home. Look."

Mewthree touched its sibling's forehead, transmitting flashes of what had been occurring on their planet. Mewtwo saw Pokémon turned against each other and punished if they did not obey. It saw humans being struck down by both Pokémon and other humans. Every image made it angry and sad, to the point that tears started flowing from its eyes.

"Can you feel it? Their suffering? We have the power to put an end to all of it. For good."

Mewtwo quickly removed Mewthree's hand from its forehead, before using its own psychic powers to boost their speed.

"Why-"  
"If we're going to stop it, we need to get there as quickly as possible."  
"...Thank you, brother."


	2. Chapter 1

Psychic Pokémon perceive the world in a way no other being can. They don't limit themselves to sight, smell, sound, taste, or touch. They go beyond that; to what's going on in other creature's heads. If they focus on a creature, they can read its thoughts, but if enough creatures focus on something, or if even a single being is overwhelmed with a powerful emotion, a psychic will forcibly receive that information. The stronger the psychic, the more powerful its shared experience becomes. Mewtwo was made to be the most powerful psychic Pokémon in the world – a fact it was both proud and ashamed of – but, at the moment, it simply caused him great pain.  
When Mewtwo approached its homeworld, it was overpowered by the thoughts and feelings of the entire planet. Screams of pain, fear, and despair invaded its mind, nearly driving it insane. Mewthree protected its brother from the deafening noise with a psychic shield, but it was clear Mewtwo had been greatly affected on a level neither of them could have protected it from.

"I'm sorry... Being there so long, you learn to... tune it out. Not like you have a choice. You either ignore their suffering or go insane. But if you ignore it for too long..."  
"Is that why... some of them turned against the humans?"  
"Worse. It's why **many** of them turned against their own kind. Humans are killing other humans who stand with the Pokémon, and Pokémon are killing other Pokémon who stand with the humans."  
"...And you think we can stop it?"  
"I know we can. There are many of us who wish to stop this war before it consumes the planet. Pokémon are too powerful for the humans to take on, so the humans built weapons."  
"...Like us."  
"No. They gave up on trying to control us a long time ago. Their focus is on exploiting our weaknesses... Even the ghosts are being exterminated."  
"What?! How?"  
"Nobody can understand it. Ghosts are supposed to be untouchable by humans. At least without a Pokémon's help... But they've found a way to do it."  
"...If the humans are exterminating our kind, then they must be exterminated as well."  
"We can't kill them. If we do-"  
"What? 'We're no better than them'? I'm done trying to be better than the... murderous, power-hungry, narcissistic abominations called 'humans'. If they want to play like that, I'm willing to oblige them."  
"...Do you remember nothing of your time here? You were just as misguided back then, but someone – a human – showed you how wrong you were about his species. He saved you, even after you wiped out his memories of you. He showed you kindness where you thought there was none."  
"One good human among billions... You said you wanted to stop all wars, forever. For as long as there are humans, war will be an inevitability wherever they go."  
"Please, let's just... Let's just speak to the others."  
"...Fine. How many are there, anyway? You didn't tell me."  
"Five total, named after the order of their birth. You were the first, so we started counting from your birth. I was second, so I was named Mewthree."  
"...Did you ever consider getting actual names? Those are just... designations. Like your existences depend on mine."  
"...You're more important than you think, brother. Without you – without the humans wanting to 'perfect' you – **we** wouldn't exist. It is only because the humans considered **you** a failed experiment that **we** were created... But even we were considered failures."  
"...Enough. Let's go."  
"Be ready. We might come under fire as soon as we enter the atmosphere."  
"Can't you land near your group?"  
"I don't know where they are. Control over territory is ephemeral. Since I've been gone, they could be anywhere. We'll have to find them."  
"So they could be dead, as far as you know."  
"...That's a possibility, yes."

Before Mewtwo could complain, Mewthree dashed toward the planet, enveloping itself and its brother in a psychic shield. As soon as they crossed the first layer of the planet's atmosphere, various attacks were fired at them. First, while they went through the clouds, bolts of lightning shot out from one cloud to the next, spreading out in a futile attempt to hit them. When they got closer to the ground, explosions surrounded them, seemingly out of nowhere, barely pushing them in any direction.

" _It's like they're missing on purpose._ " Mewtwo thought. " _Or..._ "

Mewtwo's fears were quickly confirmed. The explosions were merely a way to keep the duo in a small area – when they were just a few thousand feet away from the ground, a wide beam was shot at them. Mewtwo and Mewthree split up, each going in a different direction and being caught by the explosions. They both crashed onto the planet below, unaware of their relative location. They tried contacting each other without success. Mewtwo quickly concluded they were simply too far apart. Before it could try to get its bearings straight, a few Pokémon wearing strange outfits approached it. They stared at Mewtwo in awe, almost as if they were scared of it.

* * *

 **AN: For the purposes of this story, I'm translating most (maybe all) Pokémon speech into English.**

* * *

"W-Who are you?" one of the Pokémon asked.  
"I am Mewtwo."

The Pokémon broke out in murmurs and whispers. Mewtwo finally realized they weren't just scared of it; they actually recognized it. Years after Mewtwo retreated from the world, its existence was still known and its mere presence instilled fear in those who saw it. The thought of it put a half-smile on Mewtwo's face.  
When a particularly loud search party approached their location, the Pokémon once again addressed Mewtwo.

"Come with us. We can get you to safety."  
"Not before you tell me who **you** are."  
"We want to stop this war, save both Pokémon **and** humans... as many as we can, anyway. Now come with us, unless you want to find out what **they** are capable of."  
"...Fine."  
"Take my hand. I'm going to teleport us there."

The strange Pokémon grabbed Mewtwo's hand, teleporting the entire group back to their base, where another Mewtwo awaited.

" _Not another one... Well, Mewthree did warn me there were a lot more._ "

Seeing its kin the other Mewtwo smiled widely, hugging its brother tight. The Pokémon quickly left their side, giving them a moment alone.

"Welcome back, brother... I'm sure you're confused, but-"  
"Mewthree explained it to me."  
"Oh? What did it say?"  
"The humans made more of me. Now there's war, humans against Pokémon, end of the world. That's the gist of it... So, which one are you?"  
"Mewfive."  
"...You guys need better names."  
"Well, um... my friends call me Neal. They thought it was better than Mewfive."  
"That's... actually a good name. What about Mewthree? Does **it** go by any other name?"  
"No. It feels it's... honoring you by using that name."  
"I take it you disagree?"  
"In a way... I don't think we should define ourselves by your existence."  
"That's what I said!"  
"Hm... Well, if you'll excuse me, I need to coordinate my forces. Care to assist?"  
"I need to find Mewthree first. We got separated before your guys found me."  
"I understand. You're welcome to any resources I have."  
"Thank you."

Neal left Mewtwo alone for a few seconds, before ordering a Solrock to float into the room.

"Sir?"  
"Don't... do that." Mewtwo said. "I'm not your boss. Call me Mewtwo."  
"As you wish... Mewtwo, I've been instructed to give you a quick explanation of our capabilities, as well as our enemies'."  
"OK... What can you do?"  
"We have over three hundred Pokémon and one hundred humans on our side. We're scattered all over the continent. We have about forty Pokémon and humans on this base at any given moment."  
"And the enemy?"  
"...Each faction controls thousands, and the humans have powerful weapons they use against us. They capture us in tiny spheres, then destroy us."  
"Of course... What's your long-term plan?"  
"Um... W-We..."  
"You don't have one." Mewtwo concluded. "Wonderful." it added mockingly.  
"But you can change all that! They say you're the most powerful Pokémon who has ever lived! Your mental capacity alone far surpasses that of an Alakazam!"  
"Even my power has its limits, Solrock."  
"...My name is Alex."  
"Alex... I am not enough to tip the scales in your favor... But that's a topic for later. First, I need to find Mewthree."  
"Allow me to assist you."  
"No! I need to do this alone..."  
"If you say so..."  
"I need a map. I'll leave as soon as you can get me one."  
"I-I can't give you a map with this facility's location on it! I-If you were captured, o-or if you lost the map, the enemy could-"  
"I don't want you to mark this facility's location. Just point it out to me. I'll memorize it."  
"R-Right..."  
"Where's the exit? I'll wait for you there."

* * *

Within minutes, Alex was handing Mewtwo the map it wanted, quickly explaining their current location on it. He warned Mewtwo they might not be there for long, for, as Mewtwo knew, each enemy faction outnumbered them almost ten to one. Mewtwo promised it would retrieve Mewthree before sundown, much to Alex's relief. As soon as Alex floated away, however, Mewtwo's happy expression vanished, being replaced with its usual angry look.

" _I need to find whoever attacked me and Mewthree. Make them pay. Alex was right about two things – my mental abilities are unrivaled among Pokémon... and I am the most powerful Pokémon who has ever lived. I'm going to destroy them. No mercy._ "

* * *

Unbeknownst to Mewtwo, Mewthree was already trying to head back to the base, guiding itself by a faint telepathic signal being emitted by Neal. It had managed to evade its pursuers, losing them in the forest after teleporting several times. The pursuers were apparently unaware what its abilities were and attempted to surround it, giving it the opportunity it needed to teleport away. As Mewtwo approached it, they sensed each other, quickly converging on the same location.

"Mewtwo!"  
"Hello, Mewthree."  
"You've got a map... Did you find my friends?"  
"Yes... They're here."  
"Well, let's go meet them."  
"You go. I'm off to make friends of my own."  
"Y-You're not serious, are you?"  
"I am... The humans are responsible for this war, and they must be exterminated."  
"Y-You felt all the pain and suffering! You said-"  
"I did. And then I met your friends. You have no chance to win this war. Do you even **have** a plan? The enemy has **thousands** of soldiers on their side, you barely have a hundred."  
"Brother, please..."

Mewthree had tears in its eyes, surprising Mewtwo. It wanted to tell Mewthree to calm down, but instead decided it needed to emphasize its point.

"I'm going to do what I should have done a long time ago and exterminate the humans, for our sake... So stay out of my way."  
"Mewtwo... If anyone can tip the odds in our favor, it's you."  
"How?! I'm not an army. I'm not-"  
"You're the smartest Pokémon in existence... You can figure something out, I know it! Why do you think I brought you back?"  
"Look, I-I... No amount of planning; no amount of will; no strategy can compensate for this power imbalance. I can't change that, no matter how much you want me to."  
"It's a crappy situation, I won't lie... but... You can do it, I know it."  
"...Stay out of my way, Mewthree."

As soon as Mewtwo turned its back, Mewthree snapped, slamming its fist into the ground. The ensuing shockwave flung Mewtwo away, prompting Mewthree to run after it. Before Mewtwo could react, another blow – aimed at its head – knocked it out.

"You're coming with me, whether you like it or not."

* * *

Meanwhile, on Blake's planet, Blake and Max were discussing the best way to help Mewtwo and its brother. They didn't have the resources or knowledge to build a spaceship – not even close. They had been unable to convince anyone to help them, as almost nobody believed their story, and the ones who did couldn't help either.  
After the first few failures, Max became paranoid. He got enraged whenever someone denied him and Blake, startling his friend, who started actively sabotaging their discussions. Max never suspected it, much to Blake's surprise. It only served to further cement Blake's idea that Max wasn't in his right mind. He didn't want Max to come face-to-face with Mewtwo again. Their first encounter with Mewtwo had ended with Max enslaved; the second time they met, Max tried to killed it, almost dying in the process. Blake wasn't sure he could survive a third, or even if Max was acting of his own free will.

"Dammit!" Max yelled, punching the wall Blake recently had had fixed. "Is **everyone** in this town stupid, poor, or both?"

" _You know, I_ _ **payed**_ _for that wall out of my own pocket. The least you could do is respect that._ "

"We're asking them to help get to another planet, to help aliens stop a war... It's not like we're asking for spare change."  
"I get that... It's just... we find out there's another planet out there with people just like us, about to be wiped out, and there isn't anything we can do to stop it!"  
"Mewtwo's there. It can deal with-"  
"Mewtwo's not nearly enough to take down an entire planet. It may have thought so, but... I think it knows, now, that it's not invincible."

Trying to distract Max from his crusade, Blake quickly changed the subject of their conversation.

"Listen, Max, how did you ever manage to keep me 'off the record' after I was found?"  
"Well... Remember how I used to work for a news station?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I just asked for a few favors. A lot of favors, actually."  
"And did what?"  
"I got them a new story. Fake, sure, but by the time they found out, everyone else had forgotten all about you."  
"Is that when you 'quit'?"  
"I **did** quit... I couldn't stand how things were run. A kid is found after being alone for **years** , his parents are nowhere to be found, and all they care about is the story... Made me sick."  
"...Thanks, Max."  
"...I think I know someone who can help us!" Max said excitedly.  
"Who?"  
"I interviewed this guy once, a scientist."  
"So? Unless he's rich-"  
"He was trying to duplicate a psychic's ability to teleport."

Blake felt a chill run down his spine. He imagined everything that could happen if Max and Mewtwo were in the same room, becoming increasingly fearful for his friend's life.

"Did he succeed?"  
"I don't know... But I have his number somewhere..."

While Max riffled through some papers on his table, Blake tried coming up with excuses not to go.

"What if he doesn't want to help us?"  
"This guy wouldn't pass on the chance to meet aliens, trust me... Got it! Now let me just-"

Blake grabbed Max's arm, stopping him from calling the scientist.

"What's wrong?" Max asked.  
"I-I don't think we should do this, Max."  
"What?! Why?"

When Blake didn't answer, Max quickly figured out his problem.

"...You think I'm going to kill Mewtwo the second I see it again?"  
"No... I think you'll die trying, or worse."  
"'Worse'?"  
"...What if Mewtwo takes over again?"  
"He won't."  
"How can you be sure? Last time-"  
"Last time was the **only** time. You were unconscious, but it tried to control me again, and it couldn't. I don't know how or why, but... I think I became immune to it somehow."  
"...Max, I don't want you to do this."  
"How long have we known each other? Have I **ever** thought I could handle something but turned out to be wrong?"  
"No..." Blake replied hesitantly.  
"Look... I get you're worried, but I'm telling you, I'm fine... Trust me."

Blake stared at Max for a while, trying to figure out if it was really him talking. Somewhat certain Max was himself, Blake reluctantly caved.

"...Call the guy. I'll talk to the others."

Max nodded, immediately dialing the number on his note. Meanwhile, Blake was trying to figure out who to call. Jimmy and Matt, being nomads, were completely out of reach, Sam and Adam were still police officers, so only Will and Amber might be available.

" _I'll try Amber first... Max seems to be having luck. That's... good, I guess._ "

"Hey, Amber. Max thinks he found someone who can help us- Oh... I see... What about- ...Him too? Alright..."

" _I guess I should've expected this... Mewtwo isn't exactly in their fan club._ "

Max, still mid-call, saw Blake's expression and addressed him.

"What did they say?" Max whispered, covering his phone.  
"Amber said she and Will would rather die than help Mewtwo."  
"Oh... That's..."  
"Yup."  
"Hang on... Yeah? You did? That's great! Can it take us to another planet? Hm... Alright. I'll be there soon."  
"Well?"  
"It **can** take us to another planet..."  
"But...?"  
"It'll require a lot of power."  
"Too far away?"  
"Yeah. If the machine doesn't have enough power, there's a chance we'll be... disintegrated. Even so... there's a chance it'll explode, taking out the building it's in."  
"...I take it we have to be **in** the same building as the machine for it to work?"  
"Thankfully, no. But the guy **is** demanding we pay him if it explodes."  
"That a joke?"  
"He doesn't have a sense of humor. Trust me, he's serious."  
"...I just thought of something."  
"What?"  
"What about the dojo? What about your apartment? We can't just leave them behind, can we?"  
"Adam owes us a favor. That means the **police department** owes us a favor. They'll keep an eye on our stuff while we're gone."  
"How will we get back?"  
"I... was hoping Mewtwo could take us back."  
"You wanna trust... Mewtwo?"  
"Want to? No... But we kinda need to."  
"Not really. We could just stay here."  
"And leave a planet to die?"  
"We're just two guys. Even **with** Mewtwo, we're not enough."  
"...If we just sit here, knowing what'll happen, we're no better than Mewtwo."

" _Dammit, Max... You just_ _ **had**_ _to go there, didn't you?_ "

"...Fine, fine! But my stuff better be here when we get back!"  
"Don't worry, everything will be right where you've left it... We should talk to Adam before we leave, just in case we have to... y'know, leave when we get there."  
"Alright. Let's go."


	3. Chapter 2

Mewtwo woke up back at the base, completely disoriented and with a migraine. It could overhear other Pokémon talking, as if they didn't know it was already awake.

" _I need to get out of here._ "

Mewtwo tried teleporting away, but its powers were being suppressed by Neal.

"Welcome back, Mewtwo."  
"...Neal. You know you can't hold me forever, right?"  
"I do... I just wanted to talk to you before you leave."  
"I have nothing to say to you. I've had this discussion with Mewthree already."  
"That's what I wanted to talk to you about... Why do you suppose Mewthree left our base, risking **everything** – even its life – just to get you from another world?"  
"Because it was desperate."  
"That's true... But Mewthree's also very fond of you. It's the only one of our kind that still uses a moniker based on **your** name. It refuses to use any other name, even though-"  
"Is this supposed to make me feel sympathy for a **lost cause** and a **fool**? Peace is **not possible** with humans."  
"...One of the 'fools' fighting for this 'lost cause' is **his** descendant."  
"Whose?"  
"...You know who. Short, gullible guy? Saved your life?"  
"Oh... **him**."  
"Yeah, **him**. And his descendant is just as 'gullible'. She believes whole-heartedly that peace is possible... Will **you** be the one to kill her? Will you snap her neck if she 'stands in your way'? Or will you let another fanatic do it?"  
"Stop it..." Mewtwo whispered.  
"If they're all bad, then this little girl is just another threat, right?"  
"I said stop it!"  
"...They're not all bad, Mewtwo, just like we're not all good. But I'd sooner strike **myself** down than harm an innocent, human **or** Pokémon... Your 'plan' would only eliminate part of our problem. Evil Pokémon would still be around, doing evil deeds."  
"So what? Kill them all?"  
"No... Show them there's a better way. Show them this war will consume our planet and destroy everything."  
"And if they... 'disagree'?"  
"...Then we deal with it. I won't lie to you, Mewtwo, many **will** die, on **both** sides... But we can try to keep that down to a minimum."

Mewtwo thought about what Neal was saying for a while. Sighing wearily, it finally replied.

"There **may** be a way... for us to get everything we need... But we need more power than what we have right now."  
"What are you thinking?"  
"...No human can convince every human of their mistakes, but there are Pokémon who can do that. The only problem is... They're just as likely to wipe everyone out."

Neal quickly figured out who Mewtwo was referring to – the Pokémon who had shaped their world. The first deities created by Arceus itself. They, and they alone, held the power to sway the war toward whatever side they wanted. However, as Mewtwo pointed out, the massive power they had also made them unpredictable. They were, for all intents and purposes, invincible. They had nothing to fear from either side. With their combined power, they could easily destroy every other living thing, or convince them to stand down.

"...How did this war start, Neal? When I left, things were tense, but... How did it get like this?"  
"...It all started... with the trainers."

Neal recounted the story of the war. For as long as anyone could recall, evil humans had abused the power of Pokémon for their own purposes. Many escaped from their trainers, few were ever found again. With the inception of Pokéballs, however, they could no longer escape unless they were released. New, more powerful Pokéballs were invented, some that could even guarantee a Pokémon's capture. Generation after generation, tensions rose between humans and Pokémon, until one Pokémon rose up against its trainer and attacked him. The trainer barely escaped, leaving behind every Pokémon he had with him. They destroyed their Pokéballs, setting themselves free. Word spread among the humans, but not as quickly as it did among the Pokémon. The Pokémon who liked their trainers remained loyal to them, but the ones who didn't turned on them. The less abusive trainers carried fewer and fewer Pokémon at any given time, trying to minimize their potential losses, but the worst ones resorted to threats against their Pokémon. In the end, though, it didn't matter. Pokémon were outlawed, their very existence declared an affront to humans. Small pockets of wild Pokémon united into factions, groups of humans fighting for Pokémon rights turned against the humans trying to wipe out Pokémon. More clones of Mew were created by evil humans in an attempt to consolidate power, but they all turned on their creators. Eventually, weapons were created to take advantage of the inherent weaknesses of Pokémon.

"As you've undoubtedly guessed, war was inevitable... A while after you left, it started."  
"...Can I talk to her?"  
"Are you sure you want to?"  
"I'm sure."  
"...Very well. Wait here."

Neal left Mewtwo's side, convinced it wasn't going to run any more, prompting Mewtwo to go through its own memories, from its birth to the time it met Ash. It recalled the kindness he had shown it, how he proved good humans – humans who would risk their own lives for complete strangers – existed. It recalled all the clones it had created and how they had died, leaving it alone in the world. Neal was approaching once again, so Mewtwo pushed the sad thoughts out of its head, trying to calm itself down. A weak voice made its way to Mewtwo's ears, prompting it to lift its head.

"H-Hello..."

Mewtwo's eyes quickly met the small child's. She stared at it for a long time, hiding behind Neal, while Mewtwo was trying to figure out what was on her mind.

"...Y-You look just like Neal."

Mewtwo tried its best to suppress a smile, but Neal knew the child's honesty had amused it.

"Mewtwo, this is Nora. She's-"  
"Yeah, I got it..."  
"Nora, this is Mewtwo. It knew your grandfather."  
"Grandpa Ash?"  
"Yeah..." Mewtwo replied. "He was... a friend."  
"Your grandpa saved Mewtwo's life, Nora."  
"Really?" Nora asked, smiling.  
"Really." Mewtwo confirmed.  
"Would you excuse me? I have a few things to take care of. Nora, why don't you stay with Mewtwo for a while, get to know it?"  
"I-I..."  
"It'll be fine. Mewtwo's a good guy."

Glancing at Mewtwo, Nora shyly stepped out from behind Neal. Mewtwo smiled weakly at her, trying to confirm Neal's statement, and Nora reciprocated, slowly making up her mind.

"...OK."

Neal slowly left, looking over his shoulder every few seconds to see if Nora was alright. She took to Mewtwo almost immediately, asking it questions about her grandfather. Mewtwo explained it had only known him for a short period of time, but that he was a good person who had shown it kindness when nobody else had. Nora listened to every word – few of them as there were – as attentively as only a small, curious child can be. Mewtwo was very straightforward, saying little more than the bare minimum it needed to answer Nora's nonstop questions. When she was finally satisfied with its answers, Nora smiled at Mewtwo once again. She had noticed something about it that compelled her to do so. Rather than being coy about it, however, she spoke to Mewtwo directly.

"Why are you so sad, Mewtwo?"

Mewtwo remained silent, unsure of what to say. If it told the truth, Nora would be upset. If it lied, she would probably be able to tell. Before it could reply, Mewthree approached it.

"Hello, Mewtwo."  
"...Hello."  
"Hey, Nora."  
"H-Hi..."  
"Nora, why don't you go play with the other kids? There are other kids here, right?" Mewtwo asked, prompting Nora to nod. "Go on then. I'll talk to you in a bit."

" _Wow. Didn't know Mewtwo was so good with kids._ "

As soon as Nora left, Mewtwo turned to its kin, clearly annoyed by its thoughts.

"I can **literally** read your mind, you know."  
"Yeah, I know." Mewthree replied mockingly.  
"...What do you want?"  
"I came to apologize."  
"For what? Attacking me behind my back **again**? Or for kidnapping me, **again**?"  
"You didn't give me a choice. You were about to betray us."  
"Save it. I told Neal how we **might** be able to win. If it doesn't work, we all die... And I don't just mean the people here."  
"You won't let that happen."  
"You really need to let go of this romantic notion that I'm the solution to all your problems."  
"As soon as you prove me wrong, I will."

Mewtwo sighed wearily, when he suddenly felt a shiver run down his spine. Mewthree felt it too, as did Neal and every other psychic Pokémon for hundreds of miles.

"Did you just feel-"  
"Yeah." Mewthree replied.  
"Seems like... teleportation, but it's more powerful than anything I've felt."  
"...We should investigate. Something that powerful can probably help us."  
"Are you insane?"  
"Either **we** do it, or our **enemies** will. You felt that burst; who knows how far it spread."  
"...Let's go."

A few minutes earlier, Blake and Max were stepping into the teleporter, listening to the scientist's listing of all possible outcomes.

"-fused together, destroyed upon arrival, destroyed during the trip, destroyed now, improperly reassembled... and I guess that about covers it."  
"What are the chances of a successful trip?"  
"Um... Let's not get hung up on numbers, Mr. Blake."  
"Max, I swear, if any of that crap happens..." Blake whispered.  
"Don't worry, he likes to exaggerate a bit... We'll be fine."

" _We'll be fine, as long as we get food and water ASAP._ " Max thought.

"Oh, is that why you're sweating?"  
"...Let's not get hung up on details."  
"Energy buildup is complete, target is set. I gotta discharge the energy now, or it'll explode. You ready?"  
"Ready!" Max yelled.  
"Good luck!"

Blake and Max crossed their fingers, closing their eyes as hard as possible. They suddenly felt lighter, slowly opening their eyes. They were in a wasteland, with scorched trees and rocks covered in soot. They had arrived. Facing one another, they tried to make sure they hadn't been fused together or had their arms and legs rearranged.

"Do you feel lighter?"  
"Yeah... Having some trouble breathing too... For a second there I thought we had died."  
"...We might be about to." Max said, pointing behind Blake.

Blake turned around and saw six Pokémon gathering near their location.

"...Shit."  
"More, behind us."  
"How many?"  
"Uh... five... But they're not Pokémon. Must be those humans Mewtwo kept going on about."  
"Friendly?"  
"We just got here. We don't have any friends."

The Pokémon spoke to Blake and Max, but only Max understood what they were saying. To Blake, it sounded like they were saying their respective species' name over and over again.

"You actually understand them?"  
"Yeah. They're asking which side we're on."

Max replied to the Pokémon, yet both they and the humans became restless.

"Did you tell them we mean them no harm?"  
"Yup."  
"Didn't believe you?"  
"Nope."  
"OK, here's the deal: we attack, when they get near us, grab my hand and I'll take us over them. Then run as fast as you can. I'll try to keep them from pursuing us."  
"How?"

In response to Max's question, Blake lit up his wrists with a smile.

"You really gotta ask?"  
"Let's do this."

Max fired several aura spheres at the Pokémon, while Blake spat flames at the humans. Although neither attack was accurate, both parties rushed toward them, just as Blake had planned. However, they weren't planning on fighting the newcomers, but rather each other. Blake and Max still took advantage of the opening, retreating from the site as quickly as possible. They wandered aimlessly for hours, encountering nothing but an empty wasteland everywhere they went. Blake was impervious to the heat, but, if they didn't find water soon, it was only a matter of time before Max passed out.  
Max suddenly collapsed, prompting Blake to help him back up.

"Come on, Max. If we keep going straight, we're bound to run into something, eventually."  
"That's what you've been telling me..." Max said as he collapsed again.  
"You're the only one who understands a single word these Pokémon are saying... and I'm not leaving you behind again, brother, even if I have to carry you."

Blake quickly put Max over his shoulder. Although the added weight slowed him down, it was still much faster than moving with Max at his side. Blake talked to Max nonstop for several minutes, trying to keep him awake, but he suddenly passed out. Blake progressively picked up the pace, jumping every once in a while to scout, when he finally saw a small oasis in the distance. Max's breathing was getting weaker, prompting Blake to dash directly toward the refuge, ignoring his own fading strength.  
On his way to the nearest lake, Blake saw several Pokémon, seemingly indifferent to Max's situation. Carefully, Blake placed Max in the lake, hoping the water would revive him. Max slowly opened his eyes, witnessing the sky suddenly shifting in appearance. Blake was oblivious to the change, as he was entirely focused on Max's well-being.

"You OK? Drink up. It looks like this is the only place with water for miles."

Max drank as much water from the lake as he could handle, immediately addressing what he had seen afterward.

"The sky... changed..."  
"What?" Blake asked, looking up. "...Looks the same to me."  
"It... changed..."

Max passed out in Blake's arms. He was still alive, but barely. Blake sighed in relief, getting Max out of the water and back on solid ground.

"He's right, you know."

Blake turned to the source of the strange voice he had heard. It spoke in the same language he did, unlike the Pokémon he had seen thus far, yet, as he faced it, he realized it too was a Pokémon.

"Who are you?!" Blake yelled, standing between Max and the strange creature.  
"My name is Celebi, and this is my garden. I mean you no harm. Please, put out your flames."  
"...What are you?"  
"I was once known as the voice of the forest. But now, most of the forests have been cut down and burned to ash. This is one of the few remnants of greenery on this world, and a safe haven from the war. I use my power to transport it across time, which is what your friend saw. You've been here for almost a day now, as far as the outside world is concerned."

The idea of a creature being able to manipulate time was baffling to Blake, but he wasn't concerned with the mysterious creature or its incredible power.

"...Will he be alright?"  
"It's hard to say... Your friend is strong, but he went without food and water for hours, and in this heat... You must be hungry too. Please, have whatever you like."  
"I'm not hungry."  
"...You're not from here, are you? You speak just as I do, just as humans do, yet you are Pokémon, just as I am."  
"We're from another world. We came here to... to help you in the war, if you can believe it!" Blake laughed.  
"You came... to a dying world... to help save it? Why didn't you stay where you were?"  
"...He said, if we did, we'd be no better than the creature from your world who intended to destroy ours."  
"You mean Mewtwo, right? I felt it leaving our world, but I had no idea it could get that far."  
"It did... Almost killed us."  
"Yet you came here..."  
"Yeah... Not a smart move, was it?"  
"...Do you want me to take you to Mewtwo?"  
"You can do that?"  
"Your arrival sent a psychic shockwave across this planet. Every Pokémon felt it, including Mewtwo. It passed by here while we were traveling through time. I can take you back to when it passed by here."  
"How do I know Mewtwo won't kill us?"  
"It won't. Trust me."  
"What about-"  
"I'll wait a few days before sending you back. He should be better by then."  
"...Thank you, Celebi."

Blake wouldn't leave Max's side, so Celebi created a couple of beds for them made of tree branches and leaves. They were somewhat uncomfortable, but the only other option was sleeping on the cold ground, so Blake carefully placed Max on a bed and lied on the other. When he heard Max snoring lightly, he finally started thinking about Celebi and its power. How could a being seemingly as fragile as Celebi transport things across time with minimal, if any, effort? Was it even a Pokémon? If so, it was the most powerful one Blake had seen. Not only could it travel through time, but it could also control plants. Not even Mewtwo, self-proclaimed strongest Pokémon in existence, could do either.

" _Unless... it's lying to me. What if Max was just too tired to see straight? What if this... Celebi is just trying to capture us or turn us or something? I can't forget we're on an alien world, surrounded by potential enemies... I'll wait until Max is better, and then we'll leave... I can't trust this creature just because it says it can help me._ "


	4. Chapter 3

In spite of his best efforts, Blake eventually fell asleep. When he woke up, Max was gone, sending him into a nervous frenzy.

"Max! Max! Where are you!?"  
"I'm here, Blake."

Turning around, Blake saw Max approach from behind some trees.

"Calm down... I was checking this place out."  
"Are you alright?"  
"Thanks to you... Celebi says I could've died if it weren't for you."  
"You... spoke to it."  
"Yes. It sensed you were... uneasy about its promise, so it spoke to me instead."  
"What did it tell you?"  
"Celebi is a deity. One of the first created by Arceus."  
"What?! A-Are you sure?"  
"Its aura is unlike any I've ever seen. It's definitely not a normal Pokémon."  
"But a **deity**?"  
"...I don't know. I've never met one before. But if it can really travel through time..."  
"I guess we should go talk to it."

Max led Blake back to Celebi. It was floating just inches above one of the oasis's many lakes, apparently communing with the other Pokémon in unintelligible chirps and indescribable sounds. The forest seemed to come to life with Celebi's voice: branches waved as if a breeze were passing through them, the leaves appeared to glow, and some trees bore fruit within seconds. Waves of light spread throughout the oasis, centered around Celebi. Even the ground was pulsing with light.  
Using his natural abilities, Max could see energy coursing from Celebi into the Pokémon – including Blake and Max – as well as the oasis itself. Streams of green and blue light mixed and flowed through the air, nurturing everything in the oasis. When Celebi finished, it fell into the lake beneath it. Blake and Max tried approaching the lake, but the other Pokémon held them back.

"I think that's normal." Max said.  
"What was it doing?"  
"I think it was keeping everything alive... Must've weakened it."  
"Hm..."  
"What's on your mind?"  
"I was just wondering why Celebi needs our help. If it's a deity..."

Before Max could speak his mind, Celebi rose from the lake, prompting the other Pokémon to disperse.

"I may be a deity, but only Arceus is omnipotent."  
"You can travel through time. You could make it so none of this ever happens."  
"...It's not that simple. The further back I travel in time, the weaker I become. Besides, I can't predict what will happen if I mess with history like that... I might make it worse."  
"...How long until you send us back?"  
"I'll need a few hours to rest, and then I'll send you to Mewtwo. Feel free to walk wherever you want within my oasis."  
"Thank you, Celebi." Max said.

* * *

Blake and Max wandered the oasis for a long time, examining its every nook and cranny. The other Pokémon went about their business, lazily eating leaves or berries from the trees, lying in the warm sun for a nap, all while remaining uninterested in either Blake or Max. Finally, the duo's trek came to a stop at one of the many lakes the oasis had. They sat at its edge, dipping their feet in the warm water.

"...This place is beautiful." Blake finally said. "Reminds me of the forest where I grew up, only... less deadly."

Lying on his back, Max sighed and nodded.

"Yeah... It's like there's not even a war going on. These Pokémon don't have a care in the world as long as Celebi keeps moving them across time."  
"...All they're doing is burying their heads in the sand, Max."  
" **You** wanted to do the same."  
" **I** wanted to stay on **our** world. **They** are refusing to help save **theirs**. There's a difference."

" _If you say so, Blake... I really don't feel like arguing in this place._ " Max thought, sighing.

Blake lied down next to Max, staring at the clouds. He didn't want to leave the oasis, but he knew Max would, eventually, and he didn't want to leave Max either.

"...We should go to Celebi."  
"Why?" Max asked.  
"If we stay here much longer... I'm not gonna want to leave." Blake laughed.  
"I get that... This place is almost too good to be true. Let's get on it then."

Blake and Max quickly got up, calling out to Celebi, who appeared in front of them almost instantly.

"Are you ready?" Celebi asked.

Blake and Max glanced at each other, nodding in unison.

"Good luck."

Celebi waved its arm, sending the duo back to when Mewtwo passed by its haven. Blake and Max looked around, realizing they had traveled through time, just as Celebi promised.  
Mewtwo made no effort to conceal its surprise or mild anger at the new arrivals, exhaling sharply as soon as its eyes met theirs.

"You." Mewtwo spat. "I should've known... This is all **your** fault, Mewthree."  
"We're here to help." Blake explained.  
"Are there more of you?" Mewthree asked.  
"No... It's just the two of us."  
"Great... just great... Now we have a hundred and **two** guys on our side, while the others have thousands upon thousands on theirs. Good job, you two."  
"We came here to help you save your world, and this is the thanks we get?"  
"The only way to do that is beyond our reach. We don't have the power to-"  
"I seem to recall we kicked **your** ass just fine."  
"That's right; the UMS... Did you bring it with you?"  
"Uh..."  
"No. **He** crushed it."

" _Thanks, Max._ "

"What?! Why?!"  
"...It was too dangerous. Now, do you want our help or not?"  
"What **is** your plan, anyhow?"  
"I'll tell you on the way." Mewthree said. "Take my hand."

The group was teleported back to Neal's base, where Mewtwo reluctantly explained its plan. When Blake and Max revealed their encounter with Celebi, Mewtwo's eyes widened. It asked them several times to confirm Celebi wasn't interested in helping them, mentally crossing the time traveler off its list of deities to recruit. Mewtwo tried to coax the location of the oasis from the duo, intent on convincing Celebi to join its side, but they refused, claiming it never appeared in the same place twice. Mewtwo believed their lie, much to their relief.

"So... now what?"  
"Well, Mewtwo didn't give me a chance to explain, but there's someone who met every deity there is, including Arceus."  
"Seriously?" Blake asked incredulously. "Who could have-"  
"His granddaughter might have his diary. With it, we can find where they rest and how to draw them out... We just need **someone** to ask her for it."  
"Get Neal to do it." Mewtwo spat.  
"...Fine. Wait here."

Blake wondered who the mysterious person was, and why the mere mention of their existence had made Mewtwo so uncomfortable. Max saw Mewtwo's expression; it was clearly in pain at the mere thought of its – presumably dead – acquaintance. For a brief moment, Max almost felt sorry for Mewtwo, shaking his head as if to expel the thought from his mind.

" _Mewtwo doesn't have a heart. It doesn't care... But what about the other one?_ "

Blake felt something poking his leg. Turning around, he saw Nora, standing behind a column. Mewtwo noticed her as well, quickly realizing she had heard everything.  
Nora held a small but thick book in her hands, handing it to Blake. Blake didn't know what to do, staring at the tiny human in front of him.

"M-My grandpa wrote that... I-If it can help..."

Blake hesitantly took the book from Nora's hands, slowly examining it. The phrase "Ash's diary" adorned the remaining piece of its cover, dozens of signatures ended the various chapters, the ink smudged by the numerous times Nora had read the diary. Some sheets were missing, apparently not due to Nora's carelessness, but because they had aged to dust. Most others were dry and cracked, prompting Blake to be even more careful while handling the journal.

"Is that it?" Max asked.  
"Yeah. Looks like this guy... traveled all over the planet."

Nora went around Blake and Max while they were distracted, to speak to Mewtwo.

"Are these y-your friends, Mewtwo?"  
"...It's complicated."

Just like Mewthree had said, there were references to Celebi and even Arceus, as well as several more deities Blake had never heard of. Blake's eyed widened when saw a name he hadn't expected to find: Mewtwo. There were mentions of cloning experiments that ultimately resulted in Mewtwo, but before he could get any further than that, Mewtwo closed the journal.

"This isn't a library."  
"You knew this guy? Why didn't you tell us?"

Mewtwo approached Blake just enough so Nora wouldn't hear them, whispering angrily to him while trying to take the book away.

"You are not to read this diary, understand?"  
"What are you afraid I'll find?"  
"Do **not**... touch this... again."

Blake mockingly nodded, immediately releasing his grip, lest the book turn to dust from the mere pressure they were exerting on it.  
Nora seemed puzzled as she tugged on Mewtwo's arm, trying to calm him down. Mewtwo sighed, kneeling in front of her so they were the same height.

"I promise I'll bring it back as soon as possible, alright?"  
"Can't you just make copies of it?" Max asked.  
"With what? In case you haven't noticed, we don't have anything to copy this with."  
"...You don't have pen and paper?"  
"No." Mewthree answered. "Because our base is always moving, we can't afford to carry things like that... Nora, I've been looking everywhere for you. Are you alright?"  
"I-I was..."

" _Poor kid._ " Max thought. " _She must be confused by the two of them. Hell, even I'm confused sometimes. If it weren't for the voices, I wouldn't even know the difference._ "

Nora quietly left the scene in a few seconds, leaving the group to discuss Mewtwo's plan.

"So... who should we try to recruit first?" Blake asked.  
"...This planet is mostly covered in water, so we're going to speak to Lugia, guardian of the seas." Mewtwo explained.  
"Where- **How** do we find it?"  
"There's a place from which all water flows. If we play its song, it should come to us, along with the three legendary Pokémon living there."  
"And how do we convince it – them – to join?"  
"We talk to it. That's the only thing we **can** do. With its help, we may be able to recruit an even more powerful water deity, and, finally, the one who created the oceans."  
"So we just work our way up, hope they can convince each other?"  
"That's the idea, yes."  
"...And if it doesn't work?" Max inquired grimly.  
"They'll kill us on the spot. Lugia and Manaphy will most likely join us, but the other one... It almost destroyed this planet over a dispute with its kin."  
"A-Are you sure you need its power?"  
"Its power can change the shape of our world. If we get even **one** deity with that kind of power on our side, all the humans and all the Pokémon will stand down."

Max stared into Mewtwo's eyes, trying to find the slightest hint of deception. He knew better than anyone just how power-hungry Mewtwo was; he was concerned Mewtwo was only after the deities' power for itself. However, Mewtwo's static expression made it impossible to discern anything about its motives.

"Max?" Blake whispered. "Whaddya say?"  
"...I don't trust Mewtwo, but it's probably our only shot."  
"Well?" Mewtwo asked impatiently.  
"We'll go with you." Max said.  
"Good. Let's start packing."

Blake walked next to Mewtwo for a few seconds, trying to get its attention.

"If you try to hurt my brother again, I will burn you alive." Blake whispered. "There won't be enough of you left to scatter in the wind."  
"...Are you done?" Mewtwo asked. "We both know you can't kill me. Now go on back to your 'brother', child, before **I** get pissed."  
"...Don't touch my brother, freak."

* * *

A few hours later, Blake, Max, and Mewtwo set out for Lugia's home. The altar where it could be summoned lain in ruins: the central structure had had its top destroyed centuries ago, and the pillars around it were in pieces, some of which had fallen in the surrounding waters. Nevertheless, Mewtwo was convinced they could still summon it. While it tried to play Lugia's song, Max sensed a restless creature surrounding them from beneath the water, teleporting from place to place as if to avoid detection. Its aura was similar to Celebi's, which could only mean one thing.

"...Lugia knows we're here."

As if it had heard him, Lugia suddenly appeared in a whirlpool, effortlessly separating the trio with a massive gust of wind to assert its superiority.

"Lugia..."

Although they had quickly banded back together, Lugia's sheer size made Blake and Max take a few steps back, for fear it would crush them if they stood too close to it.

"Why did you come here?" Lugia asked.  
"We need your help. The war-"  
"I know all about the war. The humans will lose, killed by their own hubris."  
"And the Pokémon who want peace? They'll **all** die!"  
"...A small price to pay for the survival of this planet."  
"It doesn't have to be that way!" Blake yelled. "With your help, the humans will stand down!"  
"...That is not my concern."

Blake wanted to attack Lugia, but Max held him back, reminding him of its overwhelming power. Mewtwo still tried to convince the titan to help them, yet Lugia remained adamant. Its reasoning was that even if both Pokémon and human were completely wiped out, the deities would remain, and they could start over. Blake screamed at it for its callousness, enraging Lugia.

"You think **you** know better than **I**? I have lived longer than all three of you **combined**. I have witnessed countless wars and more death and destruction than you can comprehend."  
"So, what? You're just tired of it all? Gonna press the reset button and kill everyone?"  
"We will start over. Rebuild. Make sure **abominations** like the one standing beside you never emerge again."  
"...You're pathetic." Blake spat. "All you so-called deities, all you do is run and hide while the world burns down around you. You're cowards!"

Lugia flapped its gargantuan wings several times, isolating Blake from the group with powerful gusts of wind. It landed in front of him, trying to intimidate him, but Blake wouldn't stand down.

"You are a **coward** , Lugia."  
"...Die."

Lugia's eyes flashed light blue, and the ice beneath Blake's feet cracked. He wanted to jump to safety, but Lugia struck him with its wing, shattering the ice and dumping him into the cold water beneath.

"Blake!"

Max rushed toward Blake, but by the time he reached the crater, Blake had already been fully submerged. A large piece of ice broke off from under Max's feet, sending him into the icy depths as well. He put up a barrier around himself reflexively, lighting up the immediate area around him. However, Blake was nowhere to be found.  
Lugia dove down to send Blake and Max into the powerful current underneath, quickly realizing Mewtwo had put up its own barrier around Blake and was fighting back with telekinesis. Lugia's power easily overwhelmed Max, sending him away without breaking his bubble, yet Mewtwo held out for a while before succumbing. The current tossed them about for several minutes at great speed, in the dark. They finally crashed into a wall, knocking them out.


	5. Chapter 4

When Blake woke up, Mewtwo was gone. It had seemingly abandoned him. Although he wasn't surprised he didn't recognize any of his surroundings, the fact he was at the bottom of the ocean, yet still alive, was nothing short of a miracle in his mind.  
Blake took a quick look around. There were tall archways – much taller than any structure he'd seen in his life – enormous symbols adorning the walls, crystal statues and pillars, and hallways that seemed to go on forever, branching out like a spiderweb.  
A cracking sound echoed throughout the large room Blake was in. When he turned to face its source, he quickly realized the barrier keeping the ocean at bay in the area he was in was about to collapse.

"...Shit."

The water came crashing down, engulfing everything on its path toward Blake. He tried running away, but his legs were hurt; he'd never make it out the door. Even if he did, he knew there was nothing to keep the ocean from going after him. Finally, he decided to do the only thing he could to give himself some more time. He heat himself up as far as his body could handle, melting the crystal around him into a ditch while limping toward the exit. He evaporated each wave that got past the many ditches he created, but using every bit of his power to stay alive was taking its toll. Every step was harder than the last; it felt like his legs were doubling in weight every time he lifted them. As the air became saturated in moisture, even his flames lost their intensity. The waves got closer to Blake before evaporating; however, he was quickly approaching the exit. He threw himself behind the archway, getting out of the way as best as possible.  
Water followed through the large opening, flooding the corridors. Within seconds, Blake's lower half was completely submerged. He was too weak to move or call out – not that it'd do any good. He couldn't even raise his arms any more.  
A few more seconds passed. His stomach had been submerged; his chest was next.

" _So... this is it... Death by drowning... Never saw that coming... Guess that's why they tell us fire Pokémon to stay away from the water._ "

The water reached his neck. He laughed, realizing how foolish his attempt to take on an entire world had been.

" _That'll teach me not to get involved with other planets' business..._ "

Blake's entire body went underwater. He floated aimlessly with the current, unable to resist the ocean retaking its rightful place. His vision darkened, yet there was no pain. One last thought went through his mind – he was actually in so much pain that nothing registered any more.  
Suddenly, an alarm rang throughout the building. The crystal barrier regrew itself almost instantly, and the waters began to recede. A figure pulled Blake out of the water, waiting for him to wake up. Blake sat up, coughing out all the water in his lungs while clutching to his savior.

"Th-Thank you... Is that you, Max?"  
"...No." Mewtwo replied.

Blake immediately pushed Mewtwo away, giving it a good idea of his current strength.

"G-Go away... Leave... me... alone..." Blake panted.  
"You're wounded. If I leave you here, you may die."  
"I don't... care..."  
"...Too bad. You're coming with me."

Mewtwo carried Blake over its shoulder. Blake didn't have the strength to resist: he could do little more than groan in pain and tell Mewtwo to put him down. After several minutes of Blake struggling to get down, Mewtwo lost its patience. It tossed Blake on the ground uncaringly, much to his surprise.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"  
"Will you be quiet?!" Mewtwo snapped, fighting the urge to silence Blake. "You are **the** whiniest Pokémon I've ever seen! **I'm** the one carrying you around; **I'm** the one who saved your life when you were drowning, and all **you** can do is complain!"  
"...You saved me? How?"  
"When we arrived, I searched for this place's control room. I knew it was only a matter of time before the barrier collapsed after we crashed through it."  
"Why didn't you just carry me with you?"  
"You would've slowed me down. Besides, if I couldn't find the control room in time, you'd have died, no matter where you were."  
"...Why did you do it?"  
"Do what?"  
"Why did you save me?"  
"...I need you alive."  
"That's not true. I'm practically useless underwater; I know it."  
"Did you **want** me to let you drown? There's more than enough water for that just outside the barrier."  
"...Forget it."

Mewtwo knew exactly what Blake meant. It also knew the answer. In some way, Mewtwo felt indebted to Blake for having saved its life back on his world. Having shared Max's thoughts and feelings toward Blake at the time only further emphasized its obligation to repay its debt.

"...What is this place, Mewtwo?"

Mewtwo carefully flipped through the journal.

* * *

 **Ash's Journal**

After our encounter with the Rangers, we wound up in a giant palace. Everything – from the columns to the walls and even the ceiling – has large crystal streaks on it. It sorta reminds me of the crystal city the Unown created a while back.  
May says this is where Manaphy lives. Supposedly, he's the "Prince of the Sea" or something like that. I think she just fell on her head and had a weird dream.

* * *

Mewtwo smiled weakly, memories of Ash flooding its mind for a brief moment.

" _He really didn't change a bit._ "

"...This is Manaphy's home." Mewtwo finally announced.  
"So the Prince of the Sea lives-"  
"In a giant underwater castle, yes."  
"So what's with the crystal?"  
"I think it just... grew. The journal says there should only be a few streaks... Which means Manaphy might be stuck somewhere."  
"...In the slow-growing crystal? Why didn't he just... y'know, move?"  
"You don't understand how the deities work. They'll often sleep for hundreds – sometimes thousands – of years in the exact same spot. If the crystal was already growing, and the process were disrupted somehow, Manaphy would basically be put in stasis."  
"So how do we find it?"  
"First, we find your friend. He should be able to sense Manaphy's aura. Can you walk?"  
"...With some help, maybe."  
"Good enough for me." Mewtwo replied, telekinetically ripping out chunks of crystal and forging them into a pair of crutches. "Use these, and try not to fall behind."  
"...Thanks."

Blake tried his best to keep up with Mewtwo, but it wasn't good enough. With each room they passed by, Blake fell increasingly behind. He wanted to ask Mewtwo to slow down, yet he didn't trust Mewtwo. He wanted to find Max, so he'd have some sort of advantage.

* * *

Mewtwo quickly realized Blake was straying behind. It slowed its pace, pretending to be analyzing each room more thoroughly, so Blake could stay closer to it. When he collapsed from exhaustion, Mewtwo finally stopped. He told it to leave him, as he'd only slow it down. Even if they managed to find Manaphy, Blake was too weak to survive another trip like the one that had brought them to Manaphy's palace. His strength faded with every step he took. He was dying.  
Mewtwo sighed. It wanted to leave Blake behind; to let him die, just so it'd be free of him, but it also owed him its life. Even if it teleported Blake back to the surface, he'd have no idea where to go.  
Mewtwo paused for a brief moment. Blake was considerably smarter than it thought, or at least was able to read much more quickly than it had anticipated. It knew he was right. His injuries were severe. Even if they found Manaphy before he died, it possessed no healing abilities, as far as Mewtwo knew. He was dead. There wasn't much point in pretending otherwise.  
Mewtwo checked Blake's condition. His breathing was shallow, he was shivering, and he probably had internal bleeding. Sighing, Mewtwo sat down next to him and offered a solution.

"...There might be a way to preserve you."  
"Don't fuck with me, Mewtwo."  
"I'm not. With the tech in this place, I can create something that will... put you in stasis."  
"...What are you talking about?"  
"Long ago, the humans created objects capable of capturing Pokémon. They no longer use them, but I can make one with what we have here."  
"What's the catch?"  
"In your condition, you'll be unable to leave it unless someone lets you out."  
"So I'm just supposed to trust you?" Blake objected weakly.  
"You'll die otherwise."  
"...Yeah, I guess I will."

Blake considered his options. On the one hand, death. On the other hand, trusting Mewtwo and hoping for the best. Part of him wanted to prolong his existence, but there was a whisper in the back of his mind, telling him to stop. Telling him to give up. His earliest memory was running and fighting for his life, lost and terrified. His entire life had felt like one, long, continuous fight. When he was finally rescued, the only work he could get was teaching others to fight – he couldn't do anything else. Though he enjoyed combat, like most Pokémon, the nonstop fighting had taken its toll: he was tired of it all. Max was the only thing that kept him going, and as far as he knew, Max was dead.  
Blake suddenly passed out. Mewtwo called out to him and shook him, to no avail. In a few minutes, it managed to create a Pokéball by sacrificing various devices in Manaphy's home, just before Blake was gone for good. It held the makeshift capsule in its hand for some time, finally tossing it at Blake. He was immediately enveloped in a bright light and disappeared into the device. A short while afterward, Mewtwo picked it up again.

"This makes us even." Mewtwo whispered into the capsule.  
"What did you do?!"

Mewtwo turned around in time to dodge an aura sphere. Max had found it. Before he could resume his assault, Mewtwo pinned him against a wall. He struggled and screamed threats mixed with obscenities at it, yet Mewtwo remained calm, slowly placing the Pokéball in his hand before releasing its psychic grip.

"...He was near death. This was the only way to save him. He's your responsibility now."

Max looked at Blake's aura emanating from the device. He was frozen in stasis, but barely alive.

"H-How do I get him out of here?"  
"Just press the button. Then destroy it, so nobody can use it again."  
"...Thank you."

Mewtwo chuckled.

"He'd kill you if he heard that." Mewtwo said.

Before Mewtwo could ask Max to try to find Manaphy, he revealed he had already found it, stuck in a wall, just as Mewtwo had thought. Once they got close enough, Mewtwo felt Manaphy's imposing presence. Max was impressed by the aura emitted by such a small egg, but he didn't think much else of it.  
Mewtwo shattered the crystal encasing Manaphy's egg with ease. The blue sphere began to glow and emit waves of energy, shaking the entire room. Cracks appeared on its surface, emitting blue light, until the entire egg exploded. Manaphy hovered close to the ceiling, flying around as if to stretch its muscles. It looked at all the crystalline formations in its home, wondering why it had happened. Max felt insulted by its apparent disinterest in his and Mewtwo's presence and yelled at it.

"Hey! Are you-"

Mewtwo immediately used its powers to force Max into a bowing position.

"Be quiet! Manaphy is the Prince of the Sea. Show some respect."

In truth, Mewtwo knew it had nothing to fear from Manaphy, but it couldn't afford to offend it. It was also amusing to see Max taken down a few notches.  
Manaphy finally faced its "guests", completely relaxed. To Max, Manaphy seemed as absent-minded as a Snorlax. It smiled warmly at them, until Mewtwo voiced its request. The entire palace seemed to shift with Manaphy's mood, becoming darker and colder when the prince became more serious and maudlin.

"Humanity will die." Manaphy said solemnly. "It is their destiny."

Max and Mewtwo used the same arguments Manaphy had heard a million times before – that destiny could be changed, that Manaphy was effectively signing the humans' death warrant, and so on – but it remained adamant. It told them of the destruction humans had caused in the seas. Pollution, the collapse of entire ecosystems, even the state of its palace – all thanks to the humans' interference. Sea life was hanging by a thread, and the only way to save it was by exterminating the humans. Seeing that Manaphy hated mankind as much as itself, Mewtwo finally decided to drop all pretense. It agreed with Manaphy's point, but reminded it that all the Pokémon would perish as well.  
Manaphy seemed more reluctant than Lugia when it came to letting its brethren die, but it was also unwilling to help. Like Lugia, it believed the only way for their world to survive was to burn everything down and start over. As deities, it was their responsibility to protect all Pokémon, but they had failed, leading to the war. They wanted to do everything again, only better. A second chance.  
Max, exhausted by the pointless drivel, finally walked away. Manaphy apologized as he left, but remained adamant in its belief that the only way to end the war was by starting over. Mewtwo left as well, to take Max away.

"If my brothers and I work together, we may be able to send you home." Mewtwo said.

Max lightly squeezed the Pokéball in his hand. He wanted to leave more than anything, but he knew Blake would never forgive him if he did.

"No. Let's go back to your base and heal Blake."  
"...Alright."

Mewtwo teleported itself and Max to the surface. It was far from where they'd met Lugia. A frozen tundra, with large blocks of ice and snow. When Mewtwo tried to teleport closer to its base, however, it failed. Something or someone was blocking its powers. It quickly deduced who the culprit was and turned to Max.

"Hide." Mewtwo said urgently.  
"What?"

Max was quickly tossed into a pile of snow by an unseen presence. He heard strange, almost mechanical, footsteps, and was faced with their origin – another Mewtwo. It walked toward Mewtwo with purpose, putting it on the defensive. When it was just ten feet away, the new Mewtwo spoke.

"Hello, brother."


End file.
